Danica
by IceByrd67
Summary: Danica's so lucky that her father's found her a man willing to marry her, despite the fact that she isn't exactly the proper maiden. Too bad he's not exactly who Dani wanted. PG for language and situations
1. Disclaimer

"Danica" is written by yours truly, Icebyrd67. I'm claiming all the characters Danica, Celadine, Gretchen, Netty, Jakkin, Janis, Sheldon, and any other character not featured in the Protector of the Small, Immortals, or the Lioness Quartet series. I'm also placing claims on the places of Lady's Lake and Kestral, along with any other places not mentioned in the series mentioned above. All other things belong to Tamora Pierce and I couldn't even imagine claiming her glorious writings and creations for my own.  
  
This is my disclaimer, by the way. In case you haven't figured it out. It stands over all the chapters in this fic. 


	2. chapter1

Author's Note: Yes this is a Mary-sue. Sadly. I know. But, thankfully, this is not a self-injected Mary-sue. Thank goddess! Lol... Actually, I couldn't think of something I could have wrong with my character, Danica. I'm still working on developing her. But this is just a pet project that I work on when I have writer's block on my original fic. I just enjoy having fun with Tammy Pierce's characters. And here I insert my disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OUTSIDE OF DANICA, HER FAMILY, AND HER FRIENDS. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO TAMORA PIERCE. THINGS YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF BELONG TO ME. NO TAKING WITHOUT ASKING. Lol...sorry...having too much fun with that. Oh! And for people who are going to correct my spelling of character names, BITE ME! Because the only names I misspell are the names of characters that don't mean shit to the plot.  
  
(*_^)  
  
Chapter One  
"Danica"  
  
She carefully opened the heavy wooden door, trying her hardest not to make a sound. She held her breath when the door squeaked and stood a moment, hoping that no one had heard.  
  
"Going somewhere, Danica?" She cursed under her breath before she turned to face her stepsister.  
  
"Good evening, Celadine." She curtseyed. "I was only hoping to see the sunset."  
  
"Funny. I thought you were trying to seek off to the market again." Celadine said in a sickly sweet voice. Danica cursed in her mind.  
  
"No. I only wanted to see the sunset better. The best view is from the hills, you know."  
  
"I hear the view is just the same from your room. Or will I have to call Mother?"  
  
"No, Celadine. That won't be necessary. I'm sure the view is just as beautiful from my room. I'll have to go see." Danica curtseyed again and shut the wooden door. She turned and went back up the stone stairs to her room. "Bloody!" She screamed when she got inside.  
  
She ran to the window and searched the woods with her eyes until she found Jakkin. She tried waving at him in hopes of getting his attention, but he wasn't looking her way. She'd call to him but the chances of her being heard by Celadine or her stepmother were too high for her to risk. If they knew that Jakkin was there, they'd have the guard after him and would probably send him to the mines.  
  
Danica groaned, frustrated. How would she tell Jakkin that she was stuck in the castle again? Suddenly, she remembered that she still had allies within the castle. Most of the servants and guards had stayed loyal to her mother and her after her father, Lord Sheldon of Kestral remarried. One of them could get the message to Jakkin.  
  
She ran to the door and pulled it open only to reveal that Celadine had posted guards outside her door. And not just any guards, but ones that Lady Gretchen of Bynum, her stepmother, had brought from her fief. Danica smiled politely and said,  
  
"Have my maid brought to me before she goes home. And have her bring me supper. I wish to dine in my rooms." One of the men bowed and left to do her bidding. Danica reentered her room and slammed the door behind her. A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on it and her maid, Netty entered.  
  
Netty placed the tray of food on the table and curtseyed to Danica.  
  
"Shut the door." Netty did as she was told and Danica sighed. "Thank the Goddess that you're here! Look, take this-" Danica handed some gold pieces to Netty. "-And tell everyone that you're going to the marketplace to get me some of that Yamani Green Tea. I wish to try something new or something. Then when you get outside, go to the woods over there-" She pointed to the general area of where she had seen Jakkin. "-And tell Jakkin that I'm stuck in the castle and that Celadine posted guards at my door. Tell him that I'll find him next time I'm able to leave."  
  
"Yes, my lady." Netty picked the plates of food off the tray and picked the tray back up.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Netty. You haven't 'my lady'ed me in ages."  
  
"I know. Its just fun to annoy you." Netty smiled and left the room. Danica sighed. She hoped her plan would work. She glanced at the letter she had only received that morning from her father. She opened the envelope and read the contents.  
  
My dearest daughter,  
I only hope that you are having a wonderful time. I miss  
you dearly. As you know, I have asked my Gretchen to school you  
in the ways of a proper lady. Your sister is coming to age and  
it is time to present her in court. If you would like, you  
could be presented as well. After all, you are now seventeen.  
We will speak more on this matter when I return to Kestral. I  
am leaving Corus today and it will be four weeks before I arrive  
to Kestral. Please begin packing to move to our town house. My  
love to you.  
Papa  
  
Danica sighed blissfully. Hopefully Papa would be able to find a proper husband for Celadine and they could marry her off already. That would make life so much easier on her.  
  
And maybe she could even tell Papa about all the things she was learning in the village and she'd be allowed to go there more often and wouldn't have to sneak out. After all, it wasn't everyday that a girl could learn about herbs and medicine and whatnot. Danica enjoyed the work she did in healing, even though she wasn't so lucky as to possess the Healing Gift as her mother had.  
  
Danica did have the Gift, but it wasn't for Healing. She only was able to do minor things in healing, but she was a good Seeker. She could see truth, find lost items, and scry extremely well. And she had a bit of animal magic. Not horse magic, which was more common, but she could talk to cats.  
  
The thing about that was, no one believed her when she told them she could. Everyone outside her circle of trusted friends and her mother's trusted friends thought she was the strangest creature on the Goddess's green earth. She didn't mind much, though. As long as she had her friends, she didn't care.  
  
(^-^)  
  
Danica was looking for her favorite gown when her door opened. She glanced over and saw it was her stepmother and stepsister. She sighed and stood, dusting her skirts off as she did so. She curtseyed very low. It was only proper to use that particular curtsey from royalty, but Gretchen insisted that Danica 'practiced' her curtseys.  
  
"Whatever are you doing?" Gretchen sneered at Danica.  
  
"I'm looking for my purple gown, my lady." Danica dropped her gaze to the ground, as Gretchen believed appropriate.  
  
"Why? Are you planning to go somewhere?"  
  
"Papa wrote and said that he's coming to take us to Corus. He's going to open house down there so that we could better present Celadine to Court. I was only hoping to find my gown so that I could repair the loose embroidery before we go."  
  
"Why would you need to have your gown? Didn't your father say to present Celadine? I clearly don't remember him saying anything about you."  
  
"Papa said he would present me as well if I wanted. I am seventeen and old enough to be presented. Papa says he would like to find me a good husband."  
  
"Your husband! Who would want to marry you? He wouldn't even inherit went your father dies. All he'd get is you." Celadine scoffed. Danica resisted the urge to reach up and punch her or to say something along the lines of 'you wouldn't inherit anything. Papa has it in his will that I inherit Kestral AND Lady's Lake from Mama.' Danica only bowed her head.  
  
"Now that's uncalled for, Celadine. You know that he would be getting a new servant as well." Gretchen smirked. "Come, Celadine. We will visit the dressmaker. You must of some gowns of the latest designs." They left. Danica gestured rudely after them when they closed the door.  
  
'She's right. My clothes are probably out of style if Celadine's are. Besides, I haven't gotten new clothing in nearly a year." Danica thought to herself. "Maybe Uline could help me." Danica grabbed a quill and ink and immediately drafted a short letter, asking her friend, Uline haMinch, formerly of Hannalof for help. Uline had always said she'd be there to help if Danica ever needed it. And did she ever! 


	3. chapter 2

Chapter Two  
"Getting Ready"  
  
Danica carefully packed all her gowns into her trunks. Papa wouldn't be back for at least another three and a half weeks, which is just enough time for her to visit Uline. She didn't live so far away so traveling with a wagon would only take half a day.  
  
"Take these out to the wagon and wait for me." Danica told Janis, her personal guard, and friend. "Netty, come with me. I have to tell the Evil Steps I'm leaving." Netty nodded and followed Danica to the gardens. "My ladies." Danica murmured, curtseying to the Gretchen and Celadine.  
  
"Where are you going?" Gretchen inquired.  
  
"I've received invitation to visit Lady Uline haMinch. I will be leaving now. I'll return before Papa gets home." Danica turned to leave.  
  
"And who said you could go?" She demanded to know.  
  
"I did not know I had to have you permission to visit an old friend." Danica said in a quiet, dangerous voice. "Nor did I know it was your business as to know what I was doing. Last I remember was Papa's permission to do as I pleased. Come, Netty. We will go. Uline is waiting for us."  
  
(_)  
  
"Welcome to Vilita!" Uline ran up to hug Danica. "It's so good to see you again, Danica!" Danica hugged Uline fiercely.  
  
"I've missed you! I can't thank you enough for helping me with this. I know you're busy and all. I mean, having a baby! A son! You're so lucky, Uline! And to continue being a royal lady! I'm envious. I wish I could have all you have!"  
  
"No you don't!" Uline laughed. "I've got a baby who demands all my attention, a husband that demands all the child's attention, and I have to practice my archery and riding all during this! It's not that fun!"  
  
"What are you talking about? You're allowed to practice weapons; you have a husband that loves you and a child to care for! You have everything I want!"  
  
"You're so silly!" Uline grabbed Danica's hand and pulled her inside. "Let's see what you have. I've found some of my old gowns from when I was being presented. I thought we could adjust them to fit your body and make them more fashionable."  
  
"Oh, Uline. That's wonderful. Thank you! But you forget, I'm not at all conscious of fashion. I have no clue what's in fashion. And I definitely don't want to be dressed exactly like all the other maidens. How will I stand out if I look like them?"  
  
"You haven't changed at all. You always want to stick out and do things your own way. Lets take a look at what you have. And we'll have to make sure the gowns match you perfectly. It shouldn't be too difficult to match colors to your gray eyes, right?"  
  
"I hope not!" Danica laughed, leaning down to open her trunks. Time passed quickly while the women and a few maids worked. Soon, Danica had three trunks full of adjusted and fashionable clothing to wear at Court. Her fourth trunk was filled with her old clothing, which they did not change. They wanted to have some old, boring bits of clothing to keep Gretchen and Celadine thinking she would look bad.  
  
"I'll go ahead and take those three trunks to Corus for you. When you get there, make sure to come by my home to get them. Or better yet, I'll ask your father if I could sponsor you this Season while he presents Celadine. That shouldn't be a problem. He'd let me present you. Remind me to ask him when we get to Corus. Kieran and I will come call when you arrive."  
  
"Great. Thanks again, Uline." Danica hugged her friend. "I'll see you soon. In a few weeks. You know how long it'll take us. Or maybe you could wait for papa to get back and then we can all go to Corus together. What do you think?"  
  
"I'll ask Kieran and write you. You had better go. See you soon, Danica."  
  
(-_-)  
  
"Welcome to Corus, my ladies." Lord Sheldon announced as they passed through gates.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful, Father!" Celadine gushed. Danica glanced over at Jakkin, Janis's son and her very best friend, and rolled her eyes. He made a face at her.  
  
"How do you like it, my Danica?"  
  
"I love it, Papa. It's very pretty. I only wished I knew where Uline was. She's here, you know. Her son is such a beautiful baby." She answered with a smile.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find her." He gave her a hug, well, as good as a hug as possible on horseback. "If you'd like, I'll send Jakkin to find her."  
  
"Oh would you, Papa?" Danica glanced at Jakkin and he nodded.  
  
"My lord." Jakkin bowed to Lord Sheldon before nudging his horse out of line. The train arrived at the Kestral House, where they would be staying for the next year or so.  
  
"It's so little!" Celadine whined when she saw that the mansion only had twelve bedrooms, instead of the twenty-eight back in Kestral.  
  
"It's perfect. Not little." Danica answered, walking up the stairs to the room she had stayed in as a child. "I'll be in my room, Papa."  
  
"She has a room?" Celadine screeched. She followed Danica up to the small set of rooms on the third floor. There was a bedroom, a bathing room, and a small room for a maid. That was all on the third floor. "I want to stay here!"  
  
"No! This is my room. It has been since I was a child. It has been since Mummy was alive. You're not taking my room."  
  
"MOTHER! I WANT THIS ROOM!" Celadine screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Now, now, share, girls." Sheldon came up the stairs with Gretchen in tow. "Celadine, this room has belonged to Danica for years now. There are other rooms on the second level you can have."  
  
"How is that fair, Sheldon?" Gretchen asked innocently. "Here's a way to fix this. I've got a number between one and 10. Guess."  
  
"Seven!" Celadine shouted.  
  
"I don't care if you have a cookie! She's not taking my rooms. Mummy gave these rooms to me on my third birthday. I won't give it to her like I did back in Kestral. You took my rooms then, you won't have this one."  
  
"Well, since you didn't guess, Celadine is closest, so these are her rooms." Gretchen said sweetly.  
  
"My ass it is." Danica snapped.  
  
"Danica! You will not use that language!" Sheldon scolded.  
  
"Papa, I'm not giving my rooms to her. Please Papa. This is the only real place I have to remember Mummy. Would you take that away from me?"  
  
"It is hers, Gretchen. Celadine will have to take another room. That's final." Sheldon said, ushering his second wife and her child to the doors.  
  
"May I present Sir Kieran haMinch, his lady Uline and son Kief." Jakkin announced as soon as Lord Sheldon reached the first level.  
  
"Ah, Uline! How are you, child? Well, I hope. Danica will be excited to see you. She's going to be presented in Court this year, you know. You wouldn't know any good men looking for wives, now would you Kieran?"  
  
"I would indeed, my lord." Kieran answered with a smile. "In fact, I was thinking since you intend to present both of your daughters in Court this year, would you be willing to allow Uline and myself to present Danica. To lessen the strain on yourself, of course."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Oh please, Papa? Uline can show me everything and I can travel with her on the Progress when it leaves Corus again."  
  
"And we'd be willing to support her completely in all ways except arranging her marriage if you'd like. The cost of supporting and presenting two daughters during the Grand Progress will be unbearably high, my lord. Besides, I would love the chance to help my best friend. I'll be a very careful chaperon." Uline added with a smile.  
  
"Do you really want this, Danica?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Papa. Please? I know you want to present me yourself because I'm your daughter and all, but you do have Celadine to think of. You couldn't possibly find her a wonderful husband if you're mind is on me."  
  
"Father, just let her go." Celadine interrupted.  
  
"Oh, very well. You may go with Uline and Kieran. Do behave and act like a lady, Danica. Take Netty, Janis, and Jakkin with you. Janis can keep an eye on you and Jakkin can run errands. Netty, make sure she behaves. Jakkin, you may as well have her trunks put back into the wagon."  
  
"Thank you, Papa!" Danica squealed, hugging her father. "Let me take Kief, Uline. I'll carry him. You absolutely must show me everything in Corus."  
  
"And boy, have my things moved to the third floor." Celadine called after Jakkin with a smug voice.  
  
"You can have them moved up there, but you still aren't staying up there. I have the keys and the pass codes. Do you think my mum would give me a sanctuary without giving me a way to keep unwanted people out of it? The room is magically protected." Danica laughed. "Thank you Kieran for letting me stay with you."  
  
"It's no problem. Uline has been asking to have you stay for ages now. We had better be going if we're to attend those First Night Parties at the castle. You know that the Queen has ordered all her Royal Ladies to be on hand over Midwinter." Kieran took Uline's hand. "My lord." He bowed to Sheldon. "My ladies." He bowed to Gretchen and Celadine.  
  
"Goodbye, papa. I'll see you at the parties." Danica kissed her father's cheek and followed the others out.  
  
(@.@)  
  
"What are you going to wear?" Uline asked, as Danica opened her trunks. "Everyone will be there. Their Majesties, the Princes, the Princesses, the Yamani Royals, and loads and loads of important people. You have to make one huge impact. It'll be your very first appearance. Of course you won't be announced, but still."  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. I think I want to wear that white gown with the wrapped bodice." Danica pulled gown after gown from her trunks. "If I can find it, that is. Oh, there it is. I'm going to change and you can help me decide if it'll work or not."  
  
Danica returned after a few minutes. The gown was very beautiful. It was a Grecian-style crepe gown that emphasized wrap artistry, banding the shirred-and-ruffle Empire bodice with white satin ribbon. The gown highlighted Danica's small waist and natural body shape, while making her look exactly like the young maiden she was.  
  
"It's perfect." Uline sighed. "And I promise you won't look like any of the other ladies. Most of them will be wearing ball gowns. You've got this casual look. You should wear your hair in curls, but not in a net. Just loose curls with the pearl earbobs. And the silver necklace with the pearl on the end. Leave your arms bare. And the white satin cloak with the fur trimmed hood."  
  
"I think that just might work." Danica answered, looking in the looking glass. "This dress is so pretty. Thank you for helping me make it, Uline."  
  
"You are so very welcome. But you would be even more welcomed if you would help me find a gown to wear."  
  
"The pink gown with the full skirt and the silver embroidering. And your hair in curls and in a net. Very proper for a woman who has an infant and very beautiful at the same time. And just a little bit of powder and lip color." Danica answered, reaching for her peach rouge. Uline changed quickly and helped Danica with her face paint while Netty and another maid curled Danica and Uline's hair.  
  
"I think I'll dress Kief to match his papa. What do you think?"  
  
"I think Kieran would like that. And the Queen would enjoy seeing him dressed so. Netty's coming with me."  
  
"I am?" Netty asked with an incredulous look.  
  
"Yes." Danica answered. "Do you think I'd leave you at home on something as grand as this? And if anyone asks, you're there to look after Kief-if that's alright with you, Uline."  
  
"It's perfect. That way, we won't have to leave when Kief gets tired. We can just have Netty take him home. Could you do that, Netty?"  
  
"Yes, my la-I mean, Uline." Netty curtseyed. "You look beautiful, Danica." She whispered when the women finally stood to leave. Netty had changed into a clean, brown dress and put her hair up into a bun. She looked very pretty in the plain outfit. 


	4. chapter 3

Chapter Three  
"Crystal Room"  
  
"This party is way too grand for me." Danica whispered with a look of fear in her eyes.  
  
"Nonsense. This is the perfect party to introduce you to all the right people. Come along, Danica." Uline ushered everyone into the room and watched as her husband wandered off to see his friends. Uline walked over to the where the queen sat in beautiful black velvet and a silvery overcoat with the king in white with gold trim. "Your Majesties." Uline curtseyed low when she reached the Royal couple. "May I present Lady Danica of Kestral and Lady's Lake?"  
  
"Your Majesties." Danica murmured, curtseying as well.  
  
"Welcome to Corus, Danica." The queen smiled. "How do you find town and Court so far?"  
  
"To be truthful, Your Majesty, I find it to be completely overwhelming. It's not often that a country girl like myself travels to large towns." Danica answered with a smile.  
  
"You'll get used to it. Just think, the Grand Progress will be off soon. Then you won't have to worry about large towns. You will be traveling with the Progress, won't you?" King Jonathan asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, Your Majesty. I look forward to it. Papa, er, Lord Sheldon of Kestral wishes to present my stepsister, Lady Celadine during the Progress."  
  
"Only Celadine? Surely you are old enough to be presented?" Thayet asked.  
  
"Oh, I am old enough. I'm seventeen. But my papa will not be presenting me. Lady Uline will be." Danica flashed a smile at Uline.  
  
"Really? How wonderfully sweet of you, Uline. And how is your family? You did bring your son, did you not?" Thayet turned her attention from Danica while the King continued his conversation with her.  
  
"Your mother was Countess Dayna, wasn't she?"  
  
"Yes, sir. She was the Countess of Lady's Lake."  
  
"Tortall lost a wonderful woman when she died." The king said, looking into Danica's eyes.  
  
"Yes, she did. Mother was a wonderful woman. I only hope I can be half of what she is."  
  
"I'm sure you will. Have you met my son, Roald, yet?"  
  
"No, your Majesty. We've only just arrived here."  
  
"Well then why are you conversing with an old man? You should be off with people your own age." Danica's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Oh, you aren't old, your Majesty. I would much rather be here."  
  
"Nonsense. The King is an old man. And you really don't enjoy spending time with us when you could be with the Prince and Princess Shinkokami." Thayet laughed. "Go on. I'll just keep Uline for a little longer. Go on. They won't bite. And if they do, you have every right to bite back." Danica smiled and curtseyed to the monarchs.  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesties." Danica turned to leave. As she walked off, she heard the king say,  
  
"What a delightful girl! She'll marry a duke, or a first-born son, she will. I'd have her for Liam, if he wasn't so young."  
  
"A drink, my lady?" Danica turned to find herself face to face with a squire dressed in Goldenlake colors of green and yellow.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Danica smiled, taking a drink. "Are you Kelandry?" The squire flushed as she answered.  
  
"Yes, my lady."  
  
"Congratulations on everything thus far. You're making such a wonderful impact on the lives of girls everywhere. I wish I could do what you are. I wanted to be a page, but my mum was sick when I turned ten and I was too busy caring for her. She had promised me after she got better I could be a page, but she never got better and timed passed and by the time there was a chance for me to try, I was already fourteen."  
  
"You wouldn't have been that badly off, my lady. Squire Nealan didn't start as a page until he was fifteen."  
  
"Oh, of course I could have started. I wanted to, but Papa went and remarried and his new wife decided that I wasn't to be a page because she didn't want the 'disgrace' on her name. There was loads of trouble so I finally told them I'd rather study to be a healer or a Seeker, which is where my Gift is. Oh, my name's Danica of Kestral and Lady's Lake, incase you didn't know." Danica grinned, knowing that she was babbling.  
  
"If I was in your situation, I would have gone for knighthood anyway." Kel grinned back. Danica shrugged.  
  
"Then I wouldn't know what I know now. I wouldn't be able to heal. It's become very important to be. Healing, that is. Because my mum was a healer. Healing was her life, right up until the very last days. Besides, if I was a page, I'd have to wear that cursed red and gold, which looks horrible." Danica laughed. "At least that's what I've convinced myself."  
  
"Well, I have to agree. It looks horrid." Kel smiled.  
  
"Danica! There you are. Oh! Hello, Kel." Uline smiled, coming up behind them.  
  
"Uline! What a pleasant surprise." Kel offered her a drink.  
  
"How are you, Kel?"  
  
"I'm good. And you?"  
  
"I've had a baby. A few months ago. A little boy. His name is Kief. In fact, he's with his father if you find Kieran, he'll show you. I'm actually here to present Danica in Court. She's looking for a husband." Kel made a face.  
  
"I'm not too interested in marriage right now."  
  
"I've noticed. Say, you're a second year squire now, aren't you, Kel?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"That boy. The one with the green eyes. He's a second year, too, right?"  
  
"Neal? Yes. Why?"  
  
"Squires are allowed to court ladies, aren't they?"  
  
"Oh no. No, no, no." Danica said with her eyes wide.  
  
"Danica's looking for a good man and this Neal is probably a good man-"  
  
"Neal? I guess that would be a nice match. I think. You'd have to speak to the Lioness. She's his knight-master." Kel made a face as the thought of Uline trying to match Neal with a girl.  
  
"Uline, don't do this. You know this is very wrong. Very, very wrong. Uline, don't-" Danica pleaded as Uline dragged her off to find Neal.  
  
"Squire Nealan?" Uline asked as she came up behind him.  
  
"Yes, my lady?" He turned to face her and nearly dropped his tray. "Lady Uline! How are you?"  
  
"Wonderful. Look, my husband wants me to go meet some of his friends but my friend, Lady Danica of Kestral and Lady's Lake wouldn't be too comfortable with them. I was just wondering if you could take her around and introduce her to people closer to her age. Not that I'm not her age, I'm just thinking more along the lines of unmarried people her age. She doesn't know too many people her. Its her first night here in Corus." Danica groaned, rolling her eyes at Uline.  
  
"Thank you for making me sound so much like a country bumpkin." Danica glared at Uline, who only laughed. "I do too know people he-ee" Danica ducked behind Uline. "Tell me she didn't see me. Please." She whispered as Celadine made her way across the room.  
  
"She saw you." Uline answered. Danica muttered a curse and straightened up.  
  
"Hello, little sister." Celadine said, looking Neal over.  
  
"Good evening, Celadine." Danica bobbed a curtsey.  
  
"Introduce me to your friend, Danica." She said in a sweet sickly voice.  
  
"Um, Squire Nealan of-"  
  
"Queenscove." He offered, looking at Danica with admiring eyes.  
  
"Yes, Queenscove. Thank you. My stepsister, Celadine of Kestral."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, my lady." Neal bowed and kissed her hand. "Please excuse me. I have my duties to attend to." Neal turned to bow to Uline. Then he leaned forward to kiss her cheek and whispered, "When I get off duty in a few minutes, I'd be glad to show Lady Danica about." Then he bowed to Danica and kissed her hand and left.  
  
"What a pleasant man. Isn't he a bit old to be a squire, though?" Celadine watched Neal leave. "Oh well. I have to go stand in front of the king and make myself unforgettable. Perhaps he'll see me and dump that Yamani trash for his son. And realize that a Tortallan maid is perfect for the next Queen."  
  
"Keep dreaming." Danica muttered before turning to leave. Danica stood for a moment, taking in the sights of the grand Crystal Room.  
  
"Is she gone?" A voice whispered very close to her ear. Danica gave a little yelp and jumped about a foot of the ground.  
  
"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She turned around and punched Neal on the arm.  
  
"Ow. You hit hard. Do you normally hit everyone?"  
  
"No. Only stupid people who are dumb enough to sneak up on me. And yes, she's gone."  
  
"Good. She was eyeing me like a piece of meat or something. It was very disturbing."  
  
"I'm sure it was. But you don't have to worry anymore. She's set her sights on being the next Queen. She's off making a fool of herself in front of the King in hopes that he will either leave his wife, or break the Yamani contract."  
  
"Fat chance of either one happening. Come on. I want to introduce you to my friends." Danica nodded and followed Neal into the serving room where he deposited his empty tray. 


End file.
